far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 438 - Dark Spaces
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 438 - Dark Spaces is the four-hundred thirty-eighth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred fourth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Tremendous Terrain Getting out of his Hidey Hole, Kurt takes Wolfie westward. Kurt sails to an incredibly epic coastline, remarking in its grandeur. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $18,373.81 of the $50,000 goal. Goober's Birthday Kurt tells everybody that he missed Goober's birthday, and tells the Far Landers to wish him happy birthday. The original Super Mario Galaxy was Kurt's gift to Goober. FLoBStats, Sevadus, Stoves At a website called FLoBStats, fan Cold_Within is planning to individually tally statistics from all the episodes of Far Lands or Bust. The statistics Kurt has are no longer accurate as he has reset the browser often. Kurt cannot even understand the amount of work that the project would take. Briefly bringing up Sevadus, Kurt says he died in a modded Minecraft stream being hit in the head with a meteor. Sevadus asked the horse/ducks size question, disappointing Kurt with the donation he made from his death. Kurt's new house has a stove that was operated with gas, and now has an electric stove. The small difference unsettles Kurt for some reason. Question: Other than Minecraft, what is your favorite video game? Minecraft has literally changed Kurt's life, and that's what gives it the number one spot. Kurt mulls the question over, but he cannot provide a good answer. He enjoyed Lifeless Planet. Question: Will you ever resume playing Kerbal Space Program? There are other series that take precedence for Kurt over Kerbal Space Program, like doing more Indie One-Offs. Question: What is your favorite Far Lands or Bust episode to date? It was not a true Far Lands or Bust episode, but Kurt enjoyed the '50,000 subscriber special' 10,000 Subscriber Minecraft Special: The Dark and Magical Pit of Bottomless Destiny!. As well, he thinks ''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 179 - Saving Wolfie was a great episode, ''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 400 - Everything In Fours, Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 311 - GOLDEN APPLE, and Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 200 - The Final Sunset]]. Kurt muses that he's been walking for over three years, and some people who watched in 2011 find Kurt's channel today and are shocked that he's still continuing. Question: I frequently catch your Simpsons references, do you still watch the newer episodes and what do you think? Kurt has not watched The Simpsons recently, but caught the FXX marathon. Question: Also you made a new fancy-pants intro for your Kerbal Space Program series a month ago, but you only made one episode. What the heck man? Kurt says he made two episode, not one, but then jokingly denies the existence of the second season of Kerbal Space Program, saying he has other priorities. He thinks a long hiatus might aid the series, as like Minecraft you can just get bored of it. Wolfie barks, and his Seal of Approval returns. Question: There are many manual skills such as welding, woodworking, and so on. What manual skill would you like to do? A fan of the Dirty Jobs series and Discovery Channel before it got worse, Kurt thinks a lot of those activities would be fun. He did some sculpting, but was not very successful. Kurt digs down making his Hidey Hole and falls into a crevice, taking a heart of damage. Calming down, Kurt digs in and tells everybody to continue donating before sleeping. Trivia * The end slate links to Let's Play NAUT - Indie Astronaut Trip and My 6 Year Old Nephew "Goober" Plays Minecraft.